


Mushroom Soup

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mushrooms, Recreational Drug Use, a picnic, cuddly Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two prompts, one of which was for hannigram fluff, the other was for Will to be high as balls and very cuddly. </p><p>So, a romantic picnic with Will on shrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushroom Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Грибной суп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795479) by [Lisynok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok)



"Will." Hannibal’s voice comes somewhere from behind, his hand gently urging Will forward. Will huffs, holding his arms out blindly in front of him, unable to see around the blindfold.

"Is this really necessary?" He asks again, smiling. Hannibal doesn’t answer, but Will could guess that he’s probably smiling too. Will trusts Hannibal not to guide him into traffic. At least he hopes he can trust him. “I’m not big on grand romantic gestures, you know."

"You may remove your blindfold, now. We’re here." Hannibal whispers in his ear. Will fumbles at it, and when he looks around, he sees that they are in a park. On the ground before them is a picnic. 

"Oh, I.." Will is speechless, grinning. He doesn’t want to admit it, but this is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for him. Hannibal walks in front of him and bends to pull grapes from the basket. 

"Sit." He instructs, and Will does. Then Hannibal is sitting behind him and  urging him to lay in his lap. 

Will blushes, realizing that Hannibal intends to feed him like this. He smiles as Hannibal sweeps a hand across his forehead, petting his curls with warm affection and removing his glasses. It’s all Will can do not to lean into the touch, and then Hannibal is holding a grape to his lips.

Hannibal feeds him grapes and cherries and strawberries, and Will realizes that this is possibly the best relationship he’s had. He closes his eyes, and he knows that he could sleep just like this, his head cradled in Hannibal’s lap with the other man caressing his cheeks and thumbing along his lips and his jaw. He smiles, enjoying the sun that sparkles before his eyelids and the taste of fruit on his tongue. Hannibal leans down and kisses him, lips warm and inviting and tasting of honey, and then Hannibal is telling him to sit up. Will does so, though he’d have been happy to stay as he was, comfortable in Hannibal’s lap, for the rest of the day. 

Hannibal pulls a tub of soup from the wicker basket and hands it to Will along with a spoon. Hannibal explains an exhausting list of ingredients and the art of preparation, most of which Will doesn’t understand. The only thing he catches is the word ‘mushroom.’ Will smiles and thanks him, and eats. 

He doesn’t notice that Hannibal doesn’t eat the soup, instead simply drinks champagne and smiles and watches Will closely.

Will is half way through the soup when he starts to giggle at the absurdity of it all. Hannibal watches him curiously, and Will giggles at that, too. 

He covers his mouth with his hands, trying to trap the laughter. This only makes it spill from him more, until he’s rolling on the ground cackling manically. 

The pattern on the blanket catches his eye, and Will gasps, staring at it as it seems to move. It captivates him for a moment before his eyes move up to Hannibal, who sits and watches quietly.

"Mushrooms." He whispers, then he’s laughing again. “You said there were mushrooms in the soup but I didn’t.. Oh my god, I didn’t think you meant that kind."

"I did tell you, William." Hannibal says calmly, and Will is crawling towards him to get a better look. 

"Your face.." Will breathes an enchanted laugh. tracing his fingers along Hannibal’s cheek. “You’re like a marble statue." 

Then he’s burying his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, as though to hide from the sunlight. And Hannibal’s shirt smells amazing and warm and safe. Hannibal gently cards a hand through Will’s hair, and Will realizes he wants nothing more than to be touched. His senses are alive and everything seems to vibrate. It’s almost frightening, but then Will is grinning and almost laughing again and his fears disappear.

He practically climbs into Hannibal’s lap, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck to anchor himself to the other man. And Hannibal obliges him, pressing kisses into Will’s hair and along his jaw. Will smiles, shuts his eyes, and then Hannibal is kissing his eyelids. 

He knows he should question why Hannibal drugged him, but he’s too at peace with the universe to care. He rests his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder, and in the distance he sees the stag playing in a field of flowers, sniffing at them and then seeming to dance joyously. 

"My dear Will, I hardly expected you to react so positively." Hannibal says, and Will smiles.

"What does that even mean?" He asks, pulling back slightly to look at Hannibal’s face. But it seems distorted and strange, and Will finds it sort of frightening. Hannibal looks more like a demon than anything else. Will laughs once more, burying his face into Hannibal’s chest again. “For a second there I thought you were a monster." He says into Hannibal’s shirt. “I thought you were going to eat me."

"I would never make a meal of you, Will. Your company sustains me quite well." Hannibal says, and Will is choking on his own laughter again, wheezing into Hannibal’s chest. 

"You wouldn’t eat me? But your name even rhymes with cannibal. Hannibal the cannibal." Will is practically weeping through his laughter. Hannibal is still as stone, and Will slowly stops laughing and stares into the impossibly white fabric of Hannibal’s shirt. “Hannibal the cannibal." He repeats, unable to shake the feeling that he is no longer safe in this man’s arms, though he isn’t sure where the sense of impending doom stems. 

"Don’t be ridiculous." Hannibal says, and then Will is laughing again, all worries forgotten in the humor Will finds in Hannibal’s accent. 

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be based on personal experience.  
> I told myself I would never write a joke out of hannibal-rhymes-with-cannibal, but oops.


End file.
